


Red Meat (DeanxReader)

by Niskaru_Fanfictions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Blood, Dean's POV, Death, Episode: s11e17 Red Meat, F/M, Fluff, God's in this one, Kissing, No Smut, Reader Death, Reader Death again, Reader Insert, Reader's POV, SPN - Freeform, Season 11, Season 11 Spoliers, Who doesn't love Chuck?, fluff at the end, fluffy fluff, like a lot of it, like seriously, red meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niskaru_Fanfictions/pseuds/Niskaru_Fanfictions
Summary: You, Sam, and Dean battle some Werewolves who have captured two victims. Just as You are about to win, something goes very, very wrong.





	1. Welp. That's a Slight Problem.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first Fanfiction I've written, but it is the first one I will be posting on here. I hope you guys enjoy the story!

  
I spun and roundhouse kicked the werewolf that tried and failed to sneak up on me from behind, and I landed a hook on it's jaw making it stumble to the ground from the force of it. I reluctantly left it on the ground, to go help Sam after discovering my extra silver knife got lost along with my gun loaded with silver bullets when the small battle had started. I started assaulting the werewolf that managed to knock down the moose of a man, named Sam Winchester, and tackled him to the ground after landing a few good hits. My eyes caught a nearby glint, and relief flooded my veins accompanying the already fast pumping adrenaline. I rolled off of the struggling attacker, and grabbed the knife. The handle felt cool to the touch, I noticed, but my mind barely processed that as I spun around and drove the blade into the heart of the werewolf that I had tackled only moments ago. The sound of glass shattering made my Y/e/c eyes snap over to where another werewolf had slammed Dean into a glass cabinet. He had taken Dean by the front of his shirt, and threw him from the cabinet onto a nearby wooden table, which cracked under the pressure.

Another sound, barely picked up by my ears, drew my attention away from them. A single click. The original werewolf I had taken down, held my gun in his hand, and had it aimed at Sam. All thoughts left my body, as I shoved him out of the way, just as the gun was fired. I had never knew what people meant when they described that everything felt different when you are about to die, but in this moment, I understood. Time itself seemed to slow down, and it felt as if I was outside of my own body, only able to watch as the bullet flew through the air, and buried itself into my upper torso. I couldn't feel anything, surprisingly, as my knees buckled from under me, and I fell onto the ground. My eyes focused on the roof above me, but not before seeing the sickening grin on the monster's face, it's unnatural teeth gleaming in the light. My eyes picked out every detail in the roof that I could see, and all other senses seemed sharper. The air was colder, and more heavy, the sounds amplified, and I could practically _taste_ the iron in the air from the blood that was spilled. My name was shouted, by Dean, his gruff voice sounding worried.

 

_Of course he's worried, I was just shot._

 

Time went back to normal suddenly, and a wave of pain made me open my mouth in a soundless scream.  _It hurts._ I could tell where the taste of iron was coming from, now. Blood covered my lips, leaving a metal and tangy taste in my mouth. My lungs were greedily sucking down oxygen, and my heart was pumping faster than I've ever heard it go, to try and make up for the blood I was losing. My mind seemed incapable of forming a single thought, and my vision was blurry around the edges. My body seemed to work on it's own accord, my hands flying over my wound, and applying pressure to lessen the amount of blood loss. My nerves screamed at me, and a wheeze left my lips. Green. Green flooded my vision, and when my eyes focused, I noticed that Dean's eyes were right above me.

 

His voice was gruff and low when he spoke, "Y/n, hey, you need to stay with me okay? Sam's going to find a first aid kit to patch you up so you can get to a hospital, okay? Just give us a moment."

 

I nodded, with slight difficulty I noted, and swallowed a small amount of rising blood in my mouth, "Y-you sh-should go help them," I jerked a thumb in the direction of a tied up couple we had found when we first entered the place.

 

His eyes darted to them and he nodded, "Yeah... yeah, one second."

 

He left my line of sight, and I heard the distant sound of cutting. As if on cue, Sam took his brother's place, and my eyes followed the white box in his hand as he placed it down and opened up the top hastily.

 

"Alright," He said, looking at me, "I'm going to get that bullet out of you. Then we just gotta clean and stitch up the wound, okay?"

 

I nodded and watched as he pulled out a needle, some thread, a pair of tweezers, some bandages, some cloth, and a rag from there. He held the rag out in front of my mouth, and without a word, I bit down on it, already knowing the pain of stitching up a nasty wound. He slowly stuck in the tweezers into the bleeding hole, and any screams or groans that managed to escape my mouth were muffled by the rag. My ripped nerves screamed at me telling my brain what I already knew.  _Pain! It hurts!_ My body relaxed, only slightly after the bullet was out of my body along with the tweezers. Dean was suddenly at my side again, squeezing my shoulder with one hand, and with the other he picked up the bullet.

 

"Look at that one, Y/n. We're going to keep it, and later on, we're going to be drinking beer and laughing about it, alright?" He joked, giving me a half-assed smile.

 

I nodded and cringed when the chemicals from the first aid cleaner hit my wound, which doubled the pain. I whimpered and Dean rubbed my shoulder, "Good job sweetheart, you're doing great."

 

_Sweetheart?_ If I wasn't in so much pain, I probably would have blushed. I squeezed my eyes shut and held back another whimper when Sam started the stitching. It was easier to handle the pain from t=stitching than it was when the wound was being cleaned at least. When he was finally done, and I was left a sweating, bloody mess, the rag was taken from my mouth, and Sam slowly bandaged up the stitching so it wouldn't get dirty. They both pulled me up, each supporting me on either side, even though it wasn't really needed.

 

"We're gonna need to get to the Ranger's cabin to call for some help, Y/n, do you think you can hold on until then?" Sam asked, throwing me a worried glance.

 

I managed a scoff, though I knew it was weak, "You underestimate me, Sammy."

 

I could feel the vibrations from in his chest as he chuckled softly, "Alright, I'm gonna go help the couple, think you can handle her Dean?"

 

I shot Sam a playful annoyed face, and thanked the fact that it was dark enough in the cabin to hide the rising heat in my cheeks as Dean replied with a sarcastic response. I smiled thankfully at Sam  as he held open the cabin door for both of us to pass through, before catching back up with the couple. We both walked silently, not really knowing how to start a conversation, and I bit my bottom lip, while deep in thought.

 

"Oh," Dean said, suddenly, and pulled my gun out from the back of his waistband with his free hand, then holding it out to me, "You probably want this back."

 

I looked at it, watching how the light bounced off of it before carefully shoving it in the back of my waistband, "Thank you, Dean."

 

A chuckle from Dean made a smile twitch at the corners of my mouth, and we were silent again. just without as much tension in the air. I watched the ground as we traveled, watching to make sure I couldn't trip over anything.

 

Dean cleared his throat, which gained my attention, "You know I'm not good with the... chick-flick stuff but... I want to thank you for... ya know, taking a bullet for my brother back there. If it weren't for you, who knows how bad it could have been."

 

I gave him a hoarse laugh, and he looked at me confused.

 

"what?"

 

"It's cute, really, you're actually attempting a chick-flick moment," I said, the ghost of a smile lingering on my lips.

 

I saw him roll his eyes, but he wasn't able to stop the smile from spreading on his lips, "Shut up."

 

A feeling settled over me that I have only ever felt a few times before, and I furrowed my eyebrows. We walked, once again, in silence the only sounds were the whispers from ahead of us, as the couple and Sam talked, and the surrounding nature. I listened intently at the sound of the surrounding crickets each playing their own tune, and the sound of rustling leaves, being blown by the wind. The only light to our path was the light of the half-moon, leaving a mysterious glow in the forest around us. I opened my mouth again, to talk to Dean, but was cut off when Sam said they found the station up ahead. I quickly shut my mouth and shared a glance with Dean before speeding up our pace a little to catch up with the others. My breathing was heavier and uneven than when we first left the original cabin, I mentally noted, but relief once again flooded my veins as the large cabin came into view. We slowly walked into the dark cabin, and Sam and Dean took out their flashlight which provided some light. My eyes caught on two electric lamps, and a fireplace, and I pointed both out to Dean. We both reached for it at the same time, and I ignored the spark that ran through my arm at the contact. I turned on both of them, and took one, leaving the other to Dean. The room was almost completely illuminated now, which left no reason to have the flashlights out. Sam nodded his head over in the direction of another door, and Dean went with his brother to go check it out. The pain from before was a little more numbed down, and I was willing to bet that wasn't a good thing, but I kept quiet. A rush of air from when Sam and Dean opened the door, told me that it lead outside, and they closed it behind them. The man we saved before, cleared his throat and I turned and faced him.

 

"Y/n... it is Y/n, right?" He asked.

 

I nodded with a small smile, "What's your name?"

 

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Corbin, and she's," he gestured to the girl who looked like she was about to fall asleep, "She's my wife. We're newly weds... this was supposed to be our honeymoon."

 

He chuckled dryly, and I gave him a soft smile, "Congratulations on your wedding then... and sorry 'bout the honeymoon."

 

He smiled at me, and this time the silence in the room wasn't as thick with tension. Sam and Dean came back in, with Dean carrying some wood for the fireplace. Sam shot me a strained smile, and the tension in the room was back, full force. Sam walked over after taking the wood from Dean, to start the fire place, and Dean supported one side of me, to help me sit on the ground, even though it wasn't necessary... not that I was complaining. He sat next to me, letting me lean my weight into his side. I rested my head against his shoulder, and watched as the flames sparked to life in the fireplace. I was aware of the arm Dean put around my back, and I sighed contently. My eyes started to close slightly, the warmth and position lulling me to sleep. "Hey," Dean said, shaking me awake, "You can't fall asleep yet, you've lost too much blood and you need proper treatment still.

 

"I hate being shot," I mumbled out, "I haven't slept in days, and this case was exhausting."

 

I watched the dancing embers of the flame and felt the heat kiss my skin softly. I watched a singe ember as it was sent from the flame, and watched as it danced around where it came from, unable to go back in, before going out. I almost closed my eyes again, the tranquility luring me back into sleep, but I refused to go under. I wanted to be awake for this rare peaceful moment. With Dean as close as he is, I could distinctly make out his smell in the air, which was a mix of gunpowder, oil from his 1967 Chevy Impala, and the mix of iron from blood. I sighed, ad looked at his face, my eyes memorizing each feature. His pronounced jawline, the crinkles around his eyes from the rare times I've seen him laugh, and his emerald green eyes, when he turned and faced me. I didn't notice he leaned slightly closer until our foreheads were touching, and his eyes were searching mine.

 

"Tell me if you want me to stop, Y/n," He said.

 

 My hand seemed to find his shoulder on it's own accord, and his eyes flickered with sadness, him thinking I was probably about to push him away. When I didn't though, he came closer, our breaths now mingling. Closer. Our lips merely inches apart. He paused for a few seconds waiting for me to break away, but when I didn't he brushed his lips softly against mine. I pushed into the kiss, sealing it, our lips melding perfectly together. My hand slid from his shoulder to the back of his neck, and he tilted his head, which deepened the kiss further. My eyes fluttered closed my mind still catching up with the fact that this was actually happening.

 

"About time," Sam muttered from behind us, and we both parted and saw the tiny smirk at the corners of his lips.

 

"It's been so obvious that you two liked each other, even  _Castiel_  noticed." He continued, "I was waiting for the day one of you did something."

 

I saw Dean roll his eyes playfully before muttering out a half-hearted 'shut up.' I chuckled and faced the fire again, but looked at Dean confused when he got up.

 

"We're gonna go get more firewood, Y/n, we'll be right back." Dean said with a wink before walking out the door with his brother following suit.

 

I didn't notice how much harder it was to move than before until I tired to get up, and grunted when I got to my feet. The movement was slow, but still made me slightly dizzy.  _That's not good._ I  took about 5 steps before collapsing into a heap on the floor. I sucked in a long breath, my odds of making it were not looking good. Corbin walked over with concern and something else in his eyes.

 

"Are you alright?" He asked crouching down next to me.

 

I nodded, "Yeah... just the wound, it's not getting any better."

 

He glanced behind him, over to his wife who was now asleep, "Would you do anything for the ones you love? I mean,  _anything_ , for them."

 

My mine instantly went to the Winchester's and everything we've been through, "Definitely... why?"

 

He frowned slightly, "I really, really don't want to do this, but my wife... she's dying. I have to... I'm sorry."

 

I was about to question what he meant but, grunted when I was pushed to the ground and one hand holding me down while the other cut off my supply of air. I flailed my arms around trying to connect my fist with anything, but I was unsuccessful. Black dotted the edges of my vision, and my lungs burned from not receiving the oxygen it needs. Just before I was pulled under, I noticed a bite mark on his right arm.  _That's not good._

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dean's POV**

 

Sam and I both took a few logs of wood we found outside a nearby shed, and carried it back to the cabin, walking slowly to make sure nobody nearby could get the jump on us. Sam opened the door and I nodded in thanks as I walked in. My wood instantly dropped to the floor when I saw Y/n laying there unmoving, with Corbin hovering over her with wide eyes.

 

"Is... is she...?" I couldn't finish the sentence.

 

"Dead," Corbin confirmed.

 

I knelt down beside her, and a single tear broke loose from my eyes. A strong hand rested on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. I looked up and saw Sam, with his own tears in his eyes. A large breath went through my lips and I grabbed her hand, and squeezed my eyes shut when I noticed how cold her skin was. I used my other hand to check for a pulse, still not willing to believe she was gone... but there was none. Not a single pump to signify a heartbeat. She was gone. We were so close,  _so close_ , to actually having something good in the hunting life, but now that was ripped away from me.

 

"We have to go," Corbin said, "or others might come for us."

 

I released Y/n's hand and grabbed a hidden silver blade from my jacket pocket, holding it with a white knuckle grip, "Let them come," I growled out.

 

"If we don't go, we'll all die! She's gone, ok! I'm sorry... but she's gone... but we can still make it out of this... please." Corbin pleaded.

 

I closed my eyes knowing we would have to save somebody at least. I leaned down closer to Y/n, "We're coming back for you, do you hear me? Sam and I are gonna come back and get you. We aren't leaving you here."

 

I sighed, even though I knew there would be no response some part of me was still hoping for one. I stood up, my face turning to stone, "Let's go." I walked out the door already knowing that all three of them were following close behind, and I maneuvered through the woods slowly and silently, looking for any signs of movement besides ours.

 

I am going to get all of us out of this and get Y/n back,  _no matter the cost_.


	2. That's Definitely Not Any Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Everything is screwed up.

**~~~~~~~~~~Reader's POV**

 

 The darkness was... welcoming. It was a peace I haven't felt in a long time since I had first started hunting. Of course, as a hunter, nothing is ever peaceful, and I knew it wouldn't last long. Which was of course proved right when my eyes flew open again, my lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen, which I was greedily gulping down, with large staggered breaths. The pain in my lungs subsided, but the burning in my upper torso intensified, and I lifted my head slightly to get sight of my wound, which was now reopened, my stitching not able to hold from all the flailing against Corbin I did.  _Corbin._ Panic started to set in as images of the bite ran through my head, and I tried to sit up which set a shock wave of pain rolling throughout my body.

 

 I slowly lifted my hands to my neck and shied away when I touched the raw area where Corbin cut off my air supply. There would definitely be bruises, but I would have to worry about that later. Despite the pain, and my body's protests, I slowly started getting off the floor, using my right arm which seemed to hurt less. My breathing became ragged again, and I used support of a nearby desk to help me up to my feet. I stumbled a little when I became lightheaded and dizzy, but shook it away. Not now. I looked around the cabin, my eyes stopping on a third door I hadn't noticed before, but kept looking. The cabin was void of anybody except myself, and I sighed. Why would they stay? They thought I was dead. Heck I thought  _I_ was dead. I moved slowly, focusing on my breathing and footing, careful not to misstep. I held a hand against my now bleeding wound. The sound of tires against gravel made me stop in my tracks, and I turned and saw headlights in a window next to the front door. I went as fast as I could, which was the equivalent to a snail, to go to the third door I discovered. I knew that whoever, or whatever, was outside would catch me at a pace like this. I decided my life was more worth than lessening the pain, so I gripped my wound tighter, and walked faster. I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't make a sound, and my breathing became even worse. I swung open the door and gently closed it behind me just as I heard faint footsteps and voices approach the cabin.

 

 I groaned lightly at the sight of steps in front of me, and used my free hand to make a death grip on the railing. I slowly made my way down, going step by step, slightly angled to the side. I nearly cried out when I somehow lost my footing, and my shoulder hit a stair, then I hit my head against the wall and landed on a small square platform that lead to the three last steps. I crawled my way down those, but my body refused to move further than that without some rest. I looked down at the smell of iron and saw a large puddle of blood. My wound had ripped open further, which only made this a lot harder, and a lot more painful. I gritted my teeth again, and used my free (and by some miracle unbruised arm) to drag myself further away from the pool of blood and towards some boxes that would thankfully hide me well. When I was fully out of view from the doorway and staircase I let myself rest against the boxes. Cold metal at my waistband made me jump slightly, and I adjusted so I could grab whatever was there. I wrapped my hand against the metal, and nearly cried out with joy when I saw it was my gun, still loaded with silver bullets. I used the knowledge of knowing that I had a way to protect myself, and let my limbs relax.

 

"Let's do this," I whispered to myself, and lifted the gun slightly.

 

 The door to the staircase opened, and heavy steps pounded down each one. I  _heard_ it sniff the air and a growl left it's lips. I tucked my feet closer to my body, ignoring the pain the action did, and listen as the footsteps grew closer. It rounded the boxes, and grinned sickeningly at the sight of me bleeding on the floor.

 

I smiled back, "Got ya."

 

I raised the gun the rest of the way, shot, and watched as his face morphed to shock as the bullet ripped through his heart. I knew whoever the werewolf was with would come down at any moment, so I slowly stood myself up, and scowled at the body now on the floor. A lady came rushing down the stairs, and she growled when she saw me. I shot at her, before she could notice the gun at my side, and watched as i missed, and instead hit her in the gut. She hissed in pain, and was about to launch herself at me when I shot again, and this time the bullet hit it's target. When she slumped to the floor, I walked towards her body, and fished around in the pockets of a jacket she was wearing. I sighed in relief when I felt the keys. I took them, and slowly walked to the stairs, determined to make it out of here without dying. I grabbed the railing with a grip that turned my knuckles up and hoisted myself up the stairs. Once I was a step away from the top, I grabbed the nearby door frame and helped pull myself up the last step. I leaned against the frame for a moment to breathe, and closed my eyes against the pain from the bullet wound.

 

 I walked forward, more slowly now that I didn't have werewolves chasing me, and smiled at a left behind phone on a desk. I speed walked to it as best as I could, and snatched it up. No service. Damn. I pocketed it, and walked over to the front door. I shook off dizziness that was starting from the blood-loss, and continued outside. I saw the large black truck parked right next to the door and felt a mix of joy and sadness. The sadness mostly coming from the fact that I'd have to practically climb up to reach the seat. I slowly opened the door, and used the seat to climb up and slide in without agitating any sensitive areas, and used the key to start the truck.  _Winchester's you better watch out, I'm headed your way._ I thought to myself with a slight smile, despite the situation. I drove away to find the area where the Impala was originally parked and where I knew I had last had service.

 

 After a while of driving, and me gradually getting worse and worse, I finally found where the Impala was, and was surprised to find it still there. I stopped the truck, and practically fell out, my eyes dropping with exhaustion and pain. I limped over to the Impala, leaned against it, and took out the phone which barely had a bar on it. I dialed Dean's number, which I was glad I memorized, and waited anxiously for him to pick up.

 

"Y/n?" Dean's voice came through the phone kind of static like but I sighed in relief.

 

"Dean, thank god," I tested my voice out, which came out rustic from lack of use.

 

"Y/n, are you alright?" Dean said through the phone, and I could hear the tenseness in his voice.

 

"Yeah, I'm as fine as a shot person can be. Look, I'm here next to the Impala, do you mind telling me where you are?" I asked trying to keep my breathing more even.

 

Dean sighed and it came out with even more static, "Um... yeah, the Urgent Care on 54."

 

"Is Corbin with you, Dean?" I asked and took a slow step closer to the Impala driver's door.

 

"Y/n? Y/n, I can't hear you. Hello?" Dean asked, and before I could reply the call abruptly ended.

 

"That's not good," I muttered to myself, and I shoved the phone back into my pocket, and made my way into the driver's seat of the Impala.

 

I quickly started the car, and pressed hard on the gas pedal, and sped way over the speed limit over to Highway 54, where the Urgent Care would be.

 

~~~~~~~~~~  

 

 By the time I actually got there, I had blood all over my shirt and jeans but thankfully and a seriously impossible miracle, none on the Impala seats. I stumbled out of the car with slightly blurry vision, and limped towards the building that hopefully Sam, Dean, and Corbin were in. Every once a while I had to use the wall for support as I limped along each hallway looking either of the three men. I eventually heard a struggle going on a few halls down, and despite my condition, I went faster. When I rounded the corner, I found Dean on the floor being chocked out by Corbin, and Sam unconscious nearby. I grabbed the gun I had tucked in my waistband, and aimed it straight at Corbin. I shot, and the bullet went straight through his heart. His grip loosed and his head flew upwards in surprise, before he fell over completely. I collapsed to the ground then, unable to hold myself up any longer. My vision was clouded at the corners with darkness, and I finally willingly succumbed to it, my goal now finished.

 

 

**~~~~~~Dean's POV**

 

Doctors and nurses completely swarmed Y/n, all of them taking her to a nearby room, and I watched from afar as they hooked her up to more machines than I cared to count. The machines around her beeped rapidly at an alarming rate, and my jaw clenched.

 

"Come on Y/n, you can fight this." I whispered to myself, and my fist was such a tight ball my knuckles were white, and I saw sure I drew blood.

 

A few nurses quickly left, and all of the remaining ones surrounded her from all sides. A cold shiver went through my spine when the line that showed her heartbeat went flat, and they started doing CPR. After about a minute of trying that among other things, they all stopped, and a few stepped back with their heads hung low. I squeezed my eyes shut, and a slight ringing in my ears blocked out all sound. All sound but a single sentence I could bare to hear.

 

"Time of Death 13:21," A doctor said, writing down something, and then he walked out of the room.

 

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to the sight of Sam, with tears running down his face. She was gone... again. and this time... it was probably for good All but two nurses left, all of them giving us apologetic stares.

 

"Would you like some time alone with her?" A nurse stopped to ask, and I blankly nodded.

 

 Sam followed me into the room, each of us going to either side of her as the remaining nurses left. I grabbed her hand, and squeezed, not liking the feeling of it so cold to the touch, and so pale. I bent down and kissed her forehead and moved a few stray strands of her Y/h/c hair to the side. A single tear escaped, and landed right where I had kissed her, and was followed by two more.

 

"Thank you Y/n... for everything. For taking that bullet for me," I heard Sam whisper.

 

 I straightened back up and looked down at her body, and swore that I wouldn't burn her body. She deserved a normal burial, near the bunker she lived in with us. I faintly heard Sam leave the room, probably to give me some privacy, but I didn't care. I took a deep and shaky breath, looking down at the girl that I had grown to care for... to love.

 

"You know," I stopped and laughed shakily at the familiar sentence, "You know I'm not good with Chick-flick moments. Thank you, Y/n. I want to thank you again... even if you can't... h-hear me."

 

I stopped and stared at her face for a moment, " You... you managed to make my heart skip a beat, you know that? I swore I would never get close to anyone other then Sammy, because of things like this. E-everyone I get close to... they end up dead. With you though... I-I couldn't help myself," I dryly laughed, "You were just perfect. You knew the hunter's life too, which was a bonus. I-if I had never taken you on this hunt... Y-you would be alive. Yeah, maybe we wouldn't have finally kissed... but you would be alive. You aren't alive because  _I was so, so stupid._ "

 

I stopped knowing what she would say if she could hear me now, her voice ringing in my ears.

 

_'Dean Winchester, you doofus, don't you dare blame yourself because it is not your fault, do you hear me? No way. Now... lets go get some greasy food and listen to some Metallica or something.'_

 

I chuckled dryly, "I wish you were hear, and god, I don't care how cliche it sounds, I just need you by my side. Y/n..." I was pleading now, with more tears in my eyes, "Please, I know it's selfish, but I don't care. Don't leave me, not now, I need you...  _I need you bad._ "

 

I turned and walked away when there was no response, not able to look at her lifeless form any longer.

 

 

_Why does it always have to end like this?_

 


	3. Finally, some Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Part to the Red Meat story :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy some actual Fluff.
> 
> Sorry that it's so short.

 

**~~~~~~~Dean's POV**

 

It's been a while since Y/n's death, and everything seemed to have gotten worse. We still haven't found anything to help Cas, find Lucifer, or get Chuck (who had appeared not to long ago) to go against Amara, who currently has Cas and Lucifer who knows where, but now... now I don't know what to think. Here in front of me, is the man who sat back and watched it all happen, who let the apocalypse happen, who let a lot of things happen that could have been stopped. Sam, of course, was enthusiastic which I guess I get because well... he is god after all... but at the same time he's oddly like the Chuck we first met. I took a sip from the beer bottle I had grabbed earlier, and sat down at the map table in the middle of the room. I heard heavy footsteps, and soon Chuck entered the corner of my vision, and he sat down a few chairs away. We sat mostly in silence, which I didn't mind, with me taking the occasional sip of my beer. Once again heavy footsteps echoed throughout the bunker, letting me know someone was coming, and I assumed it was Sam coming to fangirl about Chuck again. The footsteps abruptly stopped, and in the silence I heard a sharp inhale of breath. I furrowed my eyebrows when Chuck smirked slightly, and I turned around. My own breathing hitched at the sight. I stood up, and put my beer bottle down, because if I didn't I was sure I would drop it.

 

 _is this even real?_ My thoughts echoed in my head.

 

I tossed the thought out of my head and turned back to face Chuck. My heart was pounding hard when he nodded, and I turned back to the figure in the doorway. I slowly walked up to the intruder and put my hands on their shoulders. Tears were visible in their eyes, and I was sure that I was no different. I didn't waste another second, and I crashed my lips to theirs, and wrapped my arms around their waist. Their lips melded with mine in perfect sync, and I quickly deepened the kiss. She's back. Y/n's back.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~Reader's POV**

 

The pain was unbearable. The cutting, carving, stabbing, breaking... all of it. but to give in to that deal? To torture others just to stop mine? I would rather stay on the rack then do that. I refused to let them break me, and I refused to let myself break. Then it just... stopped. Out of the blue, there was no suffering, no unbearable smell or heat. The only thing that truly hurt was that my lungs felt as if they were filling with water. My eyes flew open, and I gulped down air to try and sooth the burning the pain was causing. I looked up into a familiar ceiling, surprised at the sight of it. I haven't been in the bunker for years... or technically months. I sat up, surprisingly without pain, but the room was cold against my skin. It was odd, but in a good way, to not feel the heat of Hell. Flashed of how I died danced behind my eyelids, images streaming in one after another. The bullet I'd taken for Sam, the struggle to keep going, being choked out by Corbin, yet somehow still surviving. The flashes from Hell quickly followed, and I shook my head, willing the images to go away. I could still fell the itching tingle from all the injuries, despite them not being there any more. Despite that, I smiled at the sight of my room, but it quickly faded when I realized that there were very few ways for me to be alive, and none of them are good. The bunker was still familiar as I left my room to wander the halls, the memory of it fresher than my cell in Hell.

 

 I let my feet carry me around, but just as I got to the doorway of one room, the main one I realized, I stopped abruptly. There sat Dean, with his back to me and... Chuck was there. Odd. He sat there with a slight smirk, and a twinkle in  his eyes. Dean turned around and his eyes locked onto mine. He put down his beer bottle and stood up, his jaw slack with disbelief. He turned back to Chuck, who simply nodded, than both of them looked back at me in unison. Dean slowly walked towards me, and put his hands on my shoulders, and I felt a warmth where they landed. We stared at each other a moment, and a million thoughts were flying through my head. He quickly ducked his head, and his lips crashed against mine. I was brought flush against his body, and his arms wrapped around my waist. My hands flew to the back of his neck, and the kiss deepened. All thoughts left my mind at once, and what felt like electricity was shooting throughout my body in waves. When we pulled away, Dean's lips were slightly swollen from the kissing, and I was sure mine were too. Both of our breaths were shallow and quick. I was looking deep into his forest green eyes, which I had always got lost in, this time being no exception.

 

He turned abruptly, "Did you do this?"

 

"I do have to admit, she was hard to find," Chuck said.

 

I bent sideways to look past Dean, "Wait you did this? How?"

 

He smiled, "We have a few things to catch up on, Y/n."

 

"Actually," I furrowed my eyebrows, "Yeah, we haven't seen you in years! I was worried sick, you know that?! We thought the angels or demons did something to you!"

 

His head dropped a little, but I saw as his smile only grew, "Nothing happened, Y/n, I'm fine. Great, actually."

 

His baby blue eyes met mine, and I sighed when I realized I couldn't stay mad at him.

 

I chuckled and pulled him into a hug, "Goddammit, it's hard to stay mad at you, Chuck."

 

When I pulled away, his eyes were practically shining.  He was like an over grown child, I swear.

 

"Oh yeah, by the way Y/n, you should probably know I'm god," Chuck said casually.

 

I nodded and was about to turn back to Dean, but then my brain actually processed what he said, and I turned back to him.

 

"C-come again?" I asked.

 

"I'm god," He shrugged, but I could see the smug smirk on his face.

 

I rubbed the back of my neck and stayed silent. What thee actual Hell. God?  _He's fucking God?_

 

"What in the actual hell is our lives?" I asked out loud.

 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

 

"Well... when we first met him through the process of finding the Supernatural books, Dean, you literally threatened god."

 

It was Dean's turn to be sheepish, "Heh. Yeah... forgot 'bout that."

 

I shook my head and started giggling, "Oh my gosh. Dean Winchester threatened  _God_."

 

I snickered, "Wow."

 

"You did to," Chuck, no God, supplied.

 

"When was this?" Dean asked turning to me.

 

"When we found him, he was a mess, so I may or may not have threatened to shoot him if he didn't take a shower and get some sleep," My voice got an octave higher by the end of my sentence.

 

Dean laughed along with Chuck. Footsteps echoed from behind me, and I turned and saw Sam in the doorway.

 

I smiled softly when our eyes locked, "Heya, Sammy."

 

He practically sprinted across the room, and lifted me off the floor in a rib breaking hug. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, "Don't you ever do that again, Y/n."

 

After telling him as softly as I could that he was cutting off my air supply, he finally put me down, and I looked around the room, "Now that we got most of the gaang, we can finally go get Cas and take down Amara."

 

"About that..." Dean said with a forced laugh, "You have a lot to catch up on."

 

I sighed and shook my head, "If you two bone-heads managed to do something worse, I will literally make, and give you both a medal."

 

Dean rolled his eyes, but a smile still appeared on his face.

 

"Alright," I said sitting down on a nearby chair, "Fill me in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted these in rapid fire, because I had some free time on my hands. In all honesty I probably should have spaced out each Chapter and when they were released, but, eh. I hope you guys enjoyed the story based loosely off of the episode 'Red Meat' in Supernatural.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the end of Part 1 :D
> 
> This was some mild Angst, not very much...
> 
>  
> 
> That'll change soon.


End file.
